The Ripper Escapes!
by GirlwithCurls98
Summary: A tribute to the classic 60's Batman show starring Adam West and Burt Ward. Follow the Dynamic Duo as they chase after a new arch-criminal. A dastardly fiend with hypnotic powers: The Ripper. Hope you enjoy!
1. Scene 1

_Scene 1: We open with a shot of Gotham City, early morning light, everyone bustling about. _

**Narrator: **It's a beautiful morning in Gotham City, everyone is out and enjoying their Saturday.

_Cut to Wayne Manor_

**Narrator: **And in stately Wayne Manor, it is a Saturday of excitement. For young Dick Grayson is preparing to interview one of Gotham's newest celebrities. A German psychologist who went by the name of Dr. Van; who had revolutionized mental health in Gotham.

_Interior of Wayne Manor. Dick Grayson is sitting on a chair, _

_flipping through his notebooks. Bruce Wayne takes a sip from a coffee cup, watching him._

**Bruce: **You seem a little on edge Dick. Did you sneak some of my coffee while Aunt Harriet wasn't looking?

**Dick: **_(nervously) _I guess I'm just a little jittery. I mean he's only the best psychologist in Gotham.

_ Bruce sits down beside him, while Dick flips through his notes from psychology class. _

**Bruce: **Dick, there's no need to be so anxious. You're just a curious young man who's interested in the work a new doctor is doing for his community. Just relax, be polite, and you'll be fine.

_Dick nods, collecting his things. Alfred enters the room._

**Alfred: ** Master Dick, the car is waiting.

_Dick stands and so does Bruce. _

**Bruce: **I'll be in the Batcave when you get back. The Batmobile needs some work. Have fun Dick.

_Dick leaves with Alfred. Bruce Wayne goes to the study and slides down the Batpoles to the Bat Cave. _

**Narrator: **And so the youthful ward travels to the office of Dr. Van. When he arrives, a nurse escorts him to one of the exam rooms. He waits there alone, as the doctor has not arrived just yet.

_The door opens and in walks the doctor. He is in his mid-thirties, wears a lab coat, simple grey shirt and black slacks. He smiles at the boy and Dick Grayson stands._

**Dick: **It's a pleasure to meet you. _(Extends his hand)_

**Van: **_(Meets his hand and shakes it firmly) _I've been waiting to meet you as well, Mr. Grayson.

**Dick: **Mr. Grayson was my father. Call me, Dick, if you wouldn't mind.

**Van: **_(smiling) _Of course, of course. So, tell me, what got you interested in psychology in the first place?

**Dick: **Well, it's a long story but,

**Van: **_(demeanor has changed, is harsher and colder) _Well, we don't have time for such nonsense now do we? _(pulls a gun from beneath his lab coat)_

_ Dick tosses his notebooks aside and moves forward to attack but the gun barrel is already right between his eyes._

**Van: **Now, I wouldn't try anything like that. I have no intention of delivering you to Mr. Wayne in less than one piece. Have a seat.

**Dick: **_(looks afraid, but his expression settles. He sits down on a chair, that looks similar to one you would find in a dentist office) _What do you want from me?

_As he says this, restraints pop out from the chair, binding him around the ankles, wrists, and midsection. The chair reclines slightly, so that he is almost horizontal. The doctor smiles and lowers a head restraint, pinning down his shoulders. He is barely able to move, not even struggle. _

**Van: **It's not what I want from you, Dick, but from your good friend Mr. Bruce Wayne. You see, my real passion is for crime. I'm known as the Ripper, a world renowned hypnotist. However, I lack the funds to start my diabolical scheme. When I call Bruce Wayne telling him I have you hostage. He will give me whatever I want to get you back. _(grins devilishly)_

**Dick: **It won't work! You'll never see a penny of the money! Mr. Wayne won't fall for your tricks.

**Van: **Oh, I think he will. Once I tell him that unless I get my money, you will stay in a hypnotic sleep state forever. Only I will be able to get you out of trance.

_Dick swallows, looking around for an escape, his eyes lock on the doctor as he shuts the door._

**Van: **Now, just relax. Listen to my voice. Close your eyes, good boy. Just focus on what I'm saying. Leave everything behind you.

_Dick's eyes shut and he starts to go limp. The doctor smiles and continues speaking, but audience cannot hear him as he gets fainter and fainter._

**Narrator: **What tricks! Dick Grayson forever in a hypnotic trance! Will Bruce Wayne really be responsible for the birth of a new arch criminal? What will the dastardly villain do next?

_End scene. Cut for theme song._


	2. Scene 2

_Scene 2: Cut to Wayne Manor_

**Narrator: **And inside stately Wayne Manor, everything is going on as normal. Little does anyone know that their world is about to be thrown into a tailspin.

_Phone begins to ring in the sitting room. Aunt Harriet, passing by, answers it. _

**Aunt Harriet: **Wayne household. Who may I ask is calling?

_Cut to inside of psychologist's office, close up on Ripper_

**Van: **I am The Ripper, also known as, your worst nightmare.

**Aunt Harriet: **_(confused) _I beg your pardon?

**Van: **I have kidnapped young Dick Grayson. I am holding him at the Gotham Office of Psychology. I have put him into an internal sleep using hypnosis. Tell Bruce Wayne to bring one million dollars to this office by noon or I will never bring him out of the trance, and I'm the only one who can release him. Goodbye.

_Hangs up phone. Aunt Harriet screams once and then faints, falling on the floor. Bruce comes running, along with Alfred. They help her stand and sit in a chair, calming her. _

**Alfred: **Mrs. Cooper, what happened?

**Aunt Harriet: **_(between breaths _Dick…kidnapped….one million dollars…..Psychologist office. By noon. Or he'll remain under hypnosis forever.

_Bruce is shocked, evident by his expression. He is obviously pained and frightened at the thought of his young ward. _

**Bruce: **Alfred, get Mrs. Cooper up to bed, then call the police. I'll head down to the psychologist's office.

**Alfred: **You're not actually going to pay him, are you sir?

**Bruce: **Nonsense. I'm going to see if Dick is alright. Perhaps I can negotiate, or at least rescue the boy.

_End Scene_


End file.
